


you never said a name

by TheConsultingWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, idiots who can't express their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>natasha plays wingman and steve blushes a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	you never said a name

**Author's Note:**

> fucking nerds who can't admit feelings

“So when exactly were you going to tell me about your little crush?” Natasha asked out of the blue one day. She didn’t even look up from the paper she had been doodling on. Steve happened to be sipping at a bottle of water and had to use all of his willpower not to do a cliché spit take.

“What?!” He exclaimed, wiping at his mouth. He looked over to see Natasha holding her trademark devious little smirk. “I don’t have a crush.”

“Right. And I don’t know how to kill a man with a rubber band.” She scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Shut up. I don’t have a crush!” He insisted. She raised an eyebrow and squinted her eyes. “Oh don’t look at me like that…”

“I’m not looking at you in any way other than what you deserve.” She explained, twirling her pen in her fingers. “I can’t believe you kept such a vital part of your life from me.”

“I didn’t keep anything from you.” Steve countered. He felt his stomach twist at the thought that maybe Natasha actually _did_ know more than he thought.

“All this time I was trying to get you a date and you-“ She pointed her pen at him accusingly. “You get yourself a crush on someone I would have never tried to set you up with otherwise.”

“I can’t believe this.” Steve groaned, leaning his elbows against the counter and placing his head in his hands.

“That you’ve fallen for someone or that I figured it out?” Natasha teased. Steve couldn’t see her face, but he just _knew_ she held a cheeky grin on her dumb face.

“No! That you think I’ve got some stupid schoolgirl crush on Tony.” Steve said, his tone full of exasperation.

“Hey Steve?” Natasha asked, her voice suddenly growing even more teasing somehow. Steve grunted in reply. “I never said a name.”

Steve looked up, his eyes darting about. He felt his heart drop from his chest. Shit. He was an idiot, an absolute idiot. He stuttered out a few lame excuses before sighing and admitting defeat.

“So what?” He finally asked when he was able to compose himself. “So what if I have a stupid, unwanted crush on Tony? It’s not like anything can or will happen. He’s _Tony Stark.”_

“Yeah… and you’re _Steve Rogers.”_ Natasha replied immediately. “Steve Rogers, the guy that Tony Stark also has a childish and sickening crush on.”

“Oh shut up.” Steve grumbled, feeling his cheeks turn red and biting his lip. “Don’t tease me anymore than you already have. It’s cruel even for you.”

“I’m not teasing you.” Natasha said seriously. “You’re both dumb idiots who are pining after each other for no goddamn reason other than cowardice.”

“I am _not_ a coward.” Steve grumbled, looking up and glaring at her. “I just don’t want to be rejected, okay?”

“You won’t be.” Natasha said simply. “And hell, even if you were that’s not the worst thing in the world. Everyone gets rejected at some point, even super soldiers.”

“You don’t understand.” He said softly, sighing as heavily as it seemed he possibly could. “I was rejected my whole life before the serum. There was never a time when a girl I liked didn’t say no or even worse, blatantly _laugh_ if I asked her out. It was hell. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“Oh.” Natasha murmured, obviously unsure of what to say and feeling slightly awkward for her previous argument. “Well… what if I swear on my assassin skills that you won’t be rejected?”

“I would assume you were lying as usual.” He returned with an eye roll. “You’re a spy, Nat. You’re like the queen of lying.”

“You think I would lie to you?” She cocked an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t lie about something like this. We’re… _friends_. Not just partners, actual friends. I’m just trying to help you. You know, doing something nice for once in my life.”

“I…” Steve started before stopping, unsure of what exactly to say. “I appreciate it, but I wouldn’t even know how to ask him out if I wanted to.”

“How about ‘Hey, Stark. Want to get dinner sometime?’” Natasha suggested a bit sarcastically. “Or ‘Hey, Stark. Want to take my virginity?’”

“Shut up!” Steve growled, feeling his blush deepen. “I’ve always been terrible at conveying my feelings.”

“Just be blunt, he’ll like that.” She suggested seriously this time. “Tell him you’re interested and wanted to see if he would like to get dinner or something.”

“I guess…Shit. I guess I can manage that.” He nodded. “What have I got to lose besides my dignity and our friendship?”

“Oh please. I’m not listening to your bullshit anymore.” She rolled her eyes and stood up. “Come on, Captain. We’re going to get you laid.”

“Nat…” Steve whined before Natasha grabbed him. He could have probably shoved her off if he really wanted, but part of him wanted her to force him to do this, knowing he would be unable to on his own.

She shoved him into the elevator and pressed the button for the lab. He bounced on his heels nervously as he waited for the ding. When it finally did announce their arrival to the lower floor, Natasha once again grabbed his arm and led him to the door.

“Sir has asked not to be disturbed.” JARVIS chimed from above. Natasha shook her head as if she just wouldn’t take that. She banged her fist on the door.

“Stark, open the hell up or I’ll kick your ass.” She yelled, still holding tight to Steve’s arm. There was a shuffle and then a grunt before the door was opened.

“What the fuck?” Tony grumbled. He didn’t even seem to have time to register what was happening before Steve was pushed forward into the lab and the door was slammed shut. He stumbled a bit but caught himself before he plowed Tony down. “Cap?”

“Uh, hey.” Steve mumbled, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He tried to hold back his already threatening blush.

“Hey yourself.” Tony returned with a raise of his eyebrow. “Not that I don’t enjoy your presence, but what the hell is going on?”

“Well see…it’s actually really funny.” Steve began shakily. “Natasha kind of forced me to do this, and I really am sorry if this is horribly awkward and well I’m not used to this at all and-“

“Come on, Captain Slowpoke, just say it.” Tony interrupted with a little laugh. Steve flushed, knowing the man was probably making fun of his awkwardness internally.

“Um well…” He took a deep breath, his blush turning to a deep red as he prepared himself. “I really like you? And was hoping you would get dinner with me sometime? Like as a date?”

Tony was quiet for a moment, his eyes widening. His lips parted for a moment as if he were about to say something but closed immediately after. Steve felt his stomach twist and churn as he waited. He just knew Tony was about to turn him down. He opened his mouth to somehow attempt to backtrack when suddenly…Tony was kissing him.

He widened his eyes for a moment before closing them and melting into the kiss. He moved his hand to the back Tony’s neck and tangled his fingers in the dark locks of hair near the nape of his neck. When they pulled apart, he was panting and somehow blushing even harder, but he held a ridiculous smile.

“So is that a yes?” He asked with a half grin.

“That’s a ‘hell yes’.” Tony amended before pulling Steve back in for another kiss.


End file.
